Thoughts Of You
by PsyJulian
Summary: A normal girls life is quite turned upside down after meeting the boy in her dreams. SyrusXJulianna


Chapter one of the newest fic, Thoughts Of You! This will be a tradgedy fanfic, so brace up for tears! By the way, this is alternate universe, setting is High School and college!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A kooky grin was plastered on a young boys face, not older than 10. His aquamarine hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, and his eyed were gleaming down at the figure he stood over on the cliff he was leaning upon.

The little girl was little, and most would guess her 8 or 9. She had raven hair that was short and went over her shoulder, but did not go farther than her back. Her head hair was tamed by a headband that was decorated with orange and yellow flowers. She wore a blue sweater with a red shirt inside, hidden by her sweater. Her lower torso featured jeans that were factory made ripped apart and dust that were purposely put on to give the impression she wasn't some innocent little girl that was weak and couldn't even fend for herself, but a tough tom-boyish girl who could have as much fun as just about any boy.

They silently stared at each other for a long while now, and the silence was killing them, ripping ther insides one at a time from nervousness, each other waiting for the other to make a move, say something, anything to stop this akward situation.

Finally, the young girl spoke, mustering every ounce of her bravery and started forming silent and shaky words:

"Who are you?"

On a small house in Aries street, a teenage girl jolted up with sweat dripping down her face. She sighed and pulled the blankets off her small body and walked up to her dresser and opened it, ignoring the small clunk it made when it hit the wall behind it.

She slowly pulled out her chosen attire for the day; short pants, a blue navy seal shirt, and a light blue jacket with the words 'Angel' printed in blue and traced with yellow with a halo at the beginning of the 'A' in angel.

She made her way to the door and opened it, revealing a small main room. It was furnished with a glass top table with a fruit bowl in the center, 2 couches on two sides of the room, a bamboo plant next to the western couch, and a small tv.

She made her way to the kitchenette, and pulled a bowl and a package of cereal out of the cupboard. Leaning down to get the cup, she poured herself some orange juice. She only drank caffeine when she had extra homework and needed to stay up late. Tearing open a pack of pop-tarts and inserting them in the toaster, she proceeded to take out eggs and cracked them to dump into a bowl and stir them with an egg mixer. She heard a small din, so she walked over to the toaster and removed the pop-tarts and put them onto a plate. She went back to stirring the eggs and took out a pan, carefully slipping them onto the pan.

She walked to the stove and placed the pan on the furnace. She turned on the heat, and started swishing the eggs a bit. After a while, the eggs were scrambled and plopped it onto the plate. Taking a spoon, she ate her morning nourishment. When done, she washed the plate and picked up keys in a basket on the table. Walking out the door after locking up, she walked to school because she didn't know how to drive.

Rounding a corner, she reached her destination, Cards Academy. She walked up the steps and just in time, a blonde girl ran up to her.

"So, did you study for the test today?"

That made the girl stop right in her trackes.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!"

The blonde girl looked at her companion eith pity, and in an attempt to cheer her up, she made a ide comment.

"Don't worry, Julianna. The test is easy according to the teacher!"

The girl who was called Julianna shook her head, slightly annoyed at her companions horrible way of cheering up anyone, chuckled out of funny pity for her friend. Her friend cocked her head at his, and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Whats so funny?"

"Hahaha! Oh, hehe, nothing, Alexis."

Well, now we know their names, the bell rang and class started. Rumor was it a new student was coming in math class.

2 periods passed, and math finally came. Julianna didn't listen that much, lest die of the extreme boringness of trigonometry. Finally, the teacher stopped the lesson to show everyone the new kid.

"Okay you can come out now, honey."

A boy opened the door and smiled at everybody.

Everyone smiled back, except Julianna.

Who was facing extreme suprise.

The new kid...

Was the boy in her dreams.

Whoo, finally done. Please review!-

PsyJulian! **:D**


End file.
